Below The Sunset
by babyflare
Summary: Tai and Sora alongside with Tk and Kari are going to a beach 4 the weekend... but why does Tai have a ring in his pocket.. ooh.. maybe he'll propose 2 someone... Taiora and Takari R+R 2 find out.
1. The Proposal

Below The Sunset..

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I am working on the second part of 'Sleepless' expect that in a couple of days!! ^____^ 

By the summary you're probably know what's gonna happen.

Well, u my friends are wrong .. Or right, just R+R

****

** **

** **

******Below The Sunset**

14 year old, Kari Kamiya looked out her terrace to see the beautiful sunrise to a brand new day. "When's the last time we had a vacation?" she pondered aloud to her older brother. "I don't know, probably.. A real long time ago." Kari looked at Tai for a moment and grinned. "Why don't we take one well- now! You can't take your girlfriend and I'll bring TK"

"I got to admit it's a good idea" Tai reached in his pocket to see if the light box was still there. "Looking for something?" "No.. why would u say that?" He quickly walked to his room where he would be shield from the coming questions. "Hmm… He's up to something" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, you'll be ready in 10 minutes?" Tai asked Sora. "You know it… I love you, Tai, bye!" "Love you, too, Sora, see ya later." "About time," Kari sighed as the phone was finally placed back on the receiver. "I'm going to pack.." Kari quickly dialed Tk's number, after all she memorized his number since she was eight. "Hi, Tk." "Hey Kari, what's up?" She explained all about the trip. "Cool, I'll come over in 10." "Ok"

"Which one, Tai?" Kari held out a pink bikini and a red swimsuit.

"You're asking me?" "Yes" "Well, if u wasn't my opinion, go with a t shirt and a pair of shorts" "Funny" The conversation ended as the doorbell droned on. Sora and Tk were at the end with their gear packed up. "U guys done?"

Tk asked. "Yeah, Kari just has to pick some stuff out."

"Sora, come" Kari waved her into her room, "U got to pick something out for me, since Tai is no help." Sora quickly 'greeted ' Tai and entered Kari's group. "Girls.. we'll never figure them.." Tk sighed. In Kari's room…

"The red one goes with my hairclip but it's a bit to tight, the pink one emphasizes my hips and I don't think highly of my body." Kari explained.

"Well, Im gonna wear a lime-green bikini, that ought to knock your brother out" They both laughed. Tai drove the gang in to the beach in his black skyliner. In the vehicle, they listened to A1, 'Like A Rose' "This song is so sweet.." Kari and Sora said in unison.

*~*~*~*

You treat me like a rose 

You gave me room to grow

You shown the light of love on me 

and gave me air so I can breathe

You open doors that close 

in a world where any thing goes

You gave me strength so

I stand tall within this bed of earth

Just like a rose

*~*~*~*

"It's beautiful, the waves, sand, everything, Sora said as they got there. Kari smiled in agreement. The sun scorched their skin to a tarnish color. "Hey Tai, wanna hit the waters?" Tk asked. "Why would I…. Hit….waters" Tai replied, totally zoned where Sora was, in her bathing suit with Kari. Tk laughed as they soaked in the cooling water with their girlfriends of course.. 

When the sun was close to dusk, the couples split up 2 be alone.

Tk and Kari sat above the edge of the rocks with water swaying back and forth below them. "The sun's beautiful, isn't it Tk? Kari asked, lying in Tk's arms. "Yeah, right now, I realized I must be the luckiest guy in he world to spend this moment with you, Kari"

"Aw.. that's sweet, I want u to know that u made me a happy girl Tk.

They continued to spend the scenery together in each other's arms. "Kari, I love u so much and this sunset gave me the courage to finally say it.. sometimes I look at u and forget my name but I just wanna tell u I'll always stay right here by your side" Kari smiled and replied before stealing his lips, "That means a lot to me Tk and whatever u do I ll do the same 4 u."

They slowly leaned forward and kissed each other. After they whispered to each other their compassion for each other before interlocking their lips, once more

Across the still waves… Tai and Sora were enjoying their moment together. "I think my hands are numb from the splashing we did." "Well can u feel this?" Tai took her hand and kissed it. "Hmm?" And did the same with her other hand. "Maybe, I felt it, but my lips are just…" Tai kissed her before she finished. "We better get back, Tk and Kari are probably waiting for us." Sora said, slowly getting up. "Wait," Tai said, "Before we go, I have something to say. U have completed my life and soul.. I don't think I could live without you."

"When I watched as other people's relationship fell apart. I have to admit I thought our's would too. But u believed in our commitment to one another…When we were little I never understood life, it's mysteries and problems The only thing that ever made sense was when you, Sora walked into my life and slowly I started to fall in love with u."

Sora placed her hand on his cheek, " I never doubted our relationship, because I knew we had special bond with one another. I could never fall in love with another else, but u." "I never understood why love was so complicated or difficult to deal with. When I met u, I realized love is only hard if u lose that bond with one another. We never had a problem like that because we kept on communicating with one another." The 2 lovers, smiled and shared a passionate kiss with one another.

"Sora, you are the best thing that ever happened in my life. If I could give you the world, I would. But since I can't I just wanna say that from this point on in life, u won't be alone anymore. Tai slowly took out the ring in his pocket and bowed in his knee. "Sora, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god…" Sora cried, "I know a lot of people won't approve of this but….YES TAICHI KAMIYA! I WILL MARRY YOU!" Tai's face lit up "Really?" Sora nodded, as tears of joy filled her eyes. Tai slipped the elegant ring onto Sora's finger. They both hugged and kissed each other.

Tai and Sora walked back hand in hand. "Oh my god! You 2 are married!" Kari said as she first glimpsed at the ring, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Sora said as she hugged Kari. "You too Tai" Tk said, as the guys hugged too, in a manly way.

"I wonder how I never found out about your ring, I mean- I go through your stuff everyday..-er I mean.." "What?" Tai said, stunned.

"That's not the thing u should be worried about.. you should be worried about who the best mans gonna be.." 

Should there be a sequel? 

Give me some ideas like who's gonna be the best man 

Or anything.. email me at: [Digi_s2@usa.net][1] or

[Cloud_strife@apexmail.com][2]

I'll try to include all ur parts for the next chapter..

I'll be waiting for ur emails! 

   [1]: mailto:Digi_s2@usa.net
   [2]: mailto:Cloud_strife@apexmail.com



	2. Union Of Courage And Love..

Disclaimer: Hello, ppl. I (as usual) do not own anything.

Read the author notes plz.

Author notes: Hello.. this is the last chapter of this fic. I swear!

The characters featured here are:

Tai and Sora (of course) – the kawaii newly weds to be. 

Matt and Tk – The 2 best men

Yolei, (Miyako, for some of you.) Kari and Mimi – the bride's maid.

Hopefully, you like the cast and the story. Ok lot of couples here. 

Taiora

Takari

Kenyako and 

Mimato

There is a song fic here by 98 degrees. I know I got some of the lyrics wrong so. 

Sorry, Now wit this fic. (I moved this story to the day of the wedding)

----------------

"Woo! I'm getting married.. today!" Tai yelled, excitedly, to his 2 best guys. The moment of perfect accordance with Sora filled him with happiness beyond the extent that he had ever felt. "Yeah, you are! But for now.. get some pants on.." Matt replied. Tai blushed, looking down at his boxers.

"Wow, I'm getting married, I just— wow!" Sora sighed, happily. "Lucky.. I wish I had someone like Tai who would say those things to me..(Referring to last chapter.) Yolei began daydreaming. "Yeah.. I guess I am lucky." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

The cathedral was packed, when the sun was at it's horizon. Many family members and relatives came to see the union of the young couple. Even Sora's father came. The church was so beautiful, like a fantasy that could only be dreamt of. Chandeliers hanging above vast space, shinning bright. Everything was perfectly arranged. 

"Oh Sora, you've grown into a beautiful woman," Ms. Takenouchi said, as she brushed her daughter's auburn hair away from her eyes. "Mom.." The mother and daughter hugged to relive the special moment. "You've been so supportive, mom. How can I repay you?" "Sora, all I want is to see you happy, to know I've raised you well enough for you to live on your own." "don't worry, mom." 

"Tai.. oh my son, you're growing up to fast. First, marriage soon enough you'll move out—" "Mom. I'll be fine, "he replied. "Well, Tai, just know that you'll always be my baby boy and all the decisions you make, make them wisely. Take care of yourself, including Sora. And if you need money, well I'll be here." "Thanks…"

*~*~*~*~*~

Both Sora and Tai will never forget the first time the wedding melody played. Walking down with her father, Sora was followed by her 3 bride's maid. Mimi took her position beside Tai's first best man…Matt. Behind them was Kari with Tk, then Yolei with Ken. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this joyous occasion between this man and this woman. Before the union, both the bride and groom have decided to express one another's dying love for each other, verbally. Let us begin with the bride…

Sora cleared her throat, "Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat. I thought I'd never find true love but you proved my notion wrong. My heart could have never find a more perfect place than with you. When I was down, you were the one who always cheered me up. I don't know what I could have done, if you weren't here, by my side. You mean the world to me. I couldn't be any more happier than to spend my life with someone I love and care deeply, than with you, Taichi."

Tai smiled at the comment. "Sora, I have loved you since the moment I saw you and will always love you until my life ends. Um.. I wrote a short poem for this occasion and it's about how I feel about you, so Sora, I hope you like it, okay." He began to recite:

"When our lips touched 

For the first time 

I felt something 

That I never had before

With time, 

I realized what that was 

And now I know 

How much 

I love you

The scent of your hair

Sends me to heaven

And your soft touch 

Arouses the beatitude 

Of the joy I never had

You are the greatest thing 

that ever happened to me

I'll be willing to stand by

your side till the world ends

You are the world to me 

If you are gone 

My life is meaningless

For now I am forever in love with you….

Sora Takenouchi…"

Scattered sobs and cries of emotions quietly whispered across the cathedral. "Alright," the priest began, "let us continue with the vows, do you, Sora Takenouchi take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Sora smiled at Tai.. "I do.."

"And do you, Taichi Kamiya, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Tai mimicked Sora's prior facial expression, "I do." The priest smiled, "Then I happily declare you, with the power invested in me, husband and wife!" The audience applauded and the 2 newlyweds leaned forward and shared their first kiss as one…

"That's so beautiful." Matt said, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Hmm.. their so lucky, to fall in love with each other. I mean them being friends and all." Mimi sighed. Maybe it was a blue moon, or a strange impulse but Matt and Mimi started to move closer to one another. Their lips met in union for a while. When they reluctantly broke apart, the 2 smiled at each other.

Somewhere else in the room, Yolei had her own problems. "Oh.. I'll never get married!" she whined. Ken tried his best to comfort the troubled girl, "Yolei, I'm sure it'll happen one day." The purple haired girl started to pour out tears of worry, (A/N: I know that didn't make sense.) "Where? When? How?" the boy smiled, "Now" He pulled her body close to his and in wrapped arms they both embraced in a passionate kiss.

"weddings are truly the match maker," Kari smiled, looking across the room. Tk's arm gently slid up her shoulder, "Yeah, they are.. hey Kari?? Are you ok?" Her eyes were wide, "I just realized that Sora is now my sister in law." The blond haired boy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll be fine." She giggled, "Yeah, I liked Sora in the past, no reason to stop now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The thin fiber of the glass vibrated as it was clanked. "Um.. I'd like to make a toast," Matt announced. Everyone obeyed and remained quiet. "I've known Tai and Sora for a long time. Over the years, "I've developed a strong friendship with Tai and I also like to announce that Mimi and I are officially dating, so I'll probably be talking to Sora more often on gifts, presents, etcetera. Finally, I'd like to wish Tai and Sora, a happy marriage and that no one else deserves this more than them." A small, formal applause replied. 

Tk cleared his throat, "I'm Tai's second best man. I'd like to say that, when I first saw Tai and Sora, together, I thought like that they were destined to be with each other. Tai was like a second brother to me and Sora has like a mother that cared for me. These 2 people have probably been the biggest influence in my life other my parents. So Tai, Sora, I hope you guys have a great future in life, together"

" A round of applause for the 2 best men," the host replied, "Now this is a couple's moment and a small tribute to the newlyweds, so grab a loved one and come on out to the dance floor." 

__

*I do, I do

I do, I do*

Sora gladly took Tai's open hand. "Tai this is the happiest day of my life, thank you." The boy smiled, "For what? I just asked for your hand in marriage. By the way, right now I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Sora flushed.

__

*All I am 

All I'll be

Everything in this world

All that I'll ever need 

is in your eyes, shining at me 

when your smile I can feel

all my passion unfolding*

"Yolei, would you like to dance?" Ken finally asked. A smile replied the young boy's answer. "Ken?" Yolei asked as her arms tucked around his neck. "Yes?" a meek reply answered. "When we kissed, well what was that suppose to mean?" 

__

*Your brushes hair mine

And a thousand sensations

Seduce me cause I…*

"To be honest, I like you, Yolei. I think you're smart and pretty." The purple haired girl stared at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? Me? Pretty? 

"Yeah.." He smiled and leaned forward to claim her crimson lips.

__

*I do, cherish you

For the rest of my life 

You don't have to think twice 

I will love you still

From the depths of 

My soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If your asking do I love you this much

I do…*

"Matt!" Mimi cried. The blond haired boy looked at her fury brown eyes. "Yes….darling???" "When are you going to ask me to dance?" "Uh…now?" Matt replied in complete oblivion. 

"Good." Mimi dragged the boy out to the dance floor. "c'mon, don't be scared of me." "What? I would never be scared of a sassy and hot girl as yourself." Matt brushed her hair lightly. "Oh Matt."

__

*Oh baby*

"I think my brother's gone crazy." Tk said. "What makes you say that?" Kari replied in his arms. "Well, for one thing he and Mimi are making out."

"Aw.. how cute, wait.. how come you and I aren't making out?" Tk chuckled, "Uh maybe.. I should.. make up for lost time." Their lips met in harmony as the son continued. 

__

*In my world 

before you

lived outside my emotions

didn't know where I was going

till that day I found you 

how you opened my life to

a new paradise 

In a world full of change

Still with all my heart 

Till months I can take.. I do…*

"Sora, I just wanna say that I love you and will always love you till well

death do us apart. And from there on, forever."

__

* I do, cherish you

For the rest of my life 

You don't have to think twice 

I will love you still

From the depths of 

My soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If your asking do I love you this much

Yes I.. do*

Sora looked into his brown eyes. " I love you too, Tai and I'm so happy I've met you because you've 

completed my life."

__

* Cherish you

For the rest of my life 

You don't have to think twice 

I will love you still

From the depths of 

My soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you..*

Slowly, they embraced in a moment of osculation that would begin their lives together.

__

*If your asking do I love you this much…

I do….*

---------

Fin...


End file.
